


تا لذت هست، جدال چرا؟

by Obsessum



Series: Don't Fight Me When You Can Delight Me [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, ایکس من, مردان ایکس
Genre: M/M, شیپ, فن فیک, فن فیکشن, چریک
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessum/pseuds/Obsessum
Summary: اریک دیگه تحملِ جذابیتِ چارلز رو نداره.





	تا لذت هست، جدال چرا؟

**Author's Note:**

> نسخه ی فارسیِ [این](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135224) فن فیکشن

چارلز مهره‌ی اسب خودش را جلو برد، و سپس دوباره به عقب تکیه داد و آرنج‌هایش را روی پله گذاشت. این چند ساعت، بهترین بخش روز برای او بود؛ کار را تعطیل می‌کرد و کمی وقتش را با اریک و صفحه‌ی شطرنج می‌گذراند. در حالی که لبخند محوی بدون دلیل در گوشه‌ی لب‌هایش حک شده بود، به باغ وسیع و خالی‌ای که روبه‌رویشان گسترده شده بود خیره شد. احساس آرامش به حدی او را در بر گرفته بود که باید لحظه‌ای را برای به خاطر آوردن موضوع بحثشان می‌گذارند، و سپس لحظه‌ای دیگر را برای پیدا کردن جوابی به موضوع.

چارلز درست در همان لحظه‌ای که قصدِ چرخاندن سرش را به سمت رقیبش داشت، صدای اریک را شنید که نزدیک‌تر می‌شد: «لعنتی، تو چرا انقدر جذابی؟» و درست بعد از آن، چیزی را حس کرد که به سمت او می‌آمد و بالای سرش خیمه می‌زد. اریک بود. لب‌هایش که دهانِ چارلز را به هم دوخت، فرصت هر فکری را از چارلز گرفت. اریک با دست راستش چانه‌ی چارلز را گرفت و با استفاده از دست دیگرش که روی زمین بود، خودش را بالای چارلز نگه داشت. همان‌طور که سعی در نزدیک‌تر شدن داشت، به صفحه‌ی شطرنج خورد که باعث شد تقریباً تمام مهره‌ها از پله‌ها به پایین بغلتند.

اولین واکنش‌های چارلز ناخودآگاه و بدون هدف خاصی بود: شانه‌ی اریک را چسبید و به بافت لباسش چنگ زد. سعی کرد تا اریک را به عقب براند، اما نتوانست بدنش را حرکت بدهد. اریک از قدرتش برای بی‌حرکت نگه داشتن او استفاده می‌کرد. چارلز همچنین تلاش کرد چیزی بگوید، اما اریک که انتظار این حرکت را از او داشت، اوضاع را برایش سخت می‌کرد. او بوسه‌های سریع و کوتاهی روی لب‌های چارلز می‌زد؛ به اندازه‌ای کوتاه که چارلز بتواند نصف یک کلمه را از دهانش خارج کند، و به اندازه‌ای سریع که نتواند کلمه‌ی بخت‌برگشته‌ی تکه‌تکه‌شده را کامل کند. تنها چیزهایی که از دهانش خارج می‌شد چیزی بود شبیه به: «چـ -- ا -- هی – اریـ -- صبـ -- گفتـ -- وایسـ --»

در نهایت واکنش‌های خودکارِ چارلز متوقف شدند. برای چند لحظه، اعضای بدنش، و همچنین مغزش، از کار افتادند — اتفاقی که به ندرت می‌افتاد. در حالی که نگاهش مستقیم رو به ناکجا بود و بدنش لبه‌های پله‌ها را لمس می‌کرد، همان‌جا دراز کشید؛ گرچه دستانش هنوز چنگ‌زده به بازوهای اریک باقی مانده بودند. همان‌طور که تنشِ چارلز تبدیل به شوکِ کرخت‌گونه‌ای می‌شد، اریک ریتم بوسه‌هایش را تغییر داد و به جای استفاده از آن‌ها برای به بازی گرفتنِ چارلز، طولانی‌تر و پرحرارت‌تر لب‌های چارلز را لمس کرد. چانه‌ی چارلز را رها کرد و دستش را به سمت پشت گردن او حرکت داد. همان‌طور که نزدیک‌تر می‌خزید، سعی کرد بدون رها کردن چارلز، در موقعیتی راحت‌تر قرار بگیرد.

چارلز چشم‌هایش را به هم فشرد و سعی کرد دوباره به خاطر بیاورد که چطور فکر کند، و شاید هم فکری به حال مردِ روبه‌رویش که استادانه او را می‌بوسید بکند. در آخر به این نتیجه رسید که اریک مست بود. از آنجا که اریک عادت به مست کردن نداشت، نتیجه‌گیریِ عجیبی بود. اما تنها راه ممکن، و تنها توضیحِ ممکن برای _این وضعیت_ بود.

چارلز دوباره زبانش را برای شکل دادن چند کلمه حرکت داد و حتی نتوانست یک نصفه‌کلمه بگوید. برخلاف دقایقی پیش، اریک حتی برای ثانیه‌ای هم لب‌هایش را رها نمی‌کرد. در نتیجه، تنها چیزی که از دهانِ به‌هم‌فشرده‌ی چارلز بیرون آمد، زمزمه‌ای نامفهوم در پشت لب‌هایش بود که گلویش را به لرزش انداخت.

به محض اینکه چارلز دهانش را باز کرد — یا حداقل سعی کرد که باز کند — زبان اریک که انگار منتظر لحظه‌ی مناسب بود، وارد دهانش شد. چارلز که از مسیری که اوضاع در حال پیش رفتن بود، شوکه و وحشت‌زده شده بود، سعی کرد با نفس‌های عمیق خودش را آرام کند و در همین حین نفس‌های گرم و سنگین اریک نیز با شدت از بینی‌اش به چارلز می‌خورد و صورتش را داغ و داغ‌تر می‌کرد.

بعد از چند دقیقه، اریک لب‌های چارلز را رها کرد، پیشانی‌اش را به پیشانیِ او چسباند، و صورت چارلز را با نفس‌های گرم و سنگینش نوازش می‌داد. چارلز به محض اینکه انقباض ماهیچه‌هایش به طور ناگهانی از بین رفت، دست‌هایش را روی شانه‌های اریک گذاشت و او را به اندازه‌ای به عقب هل داد تا بتواند بنشیند. اریک مقاومتی نکرد و فقط دست راستش را پشت گردن چارلز نگه داشت؛ انگار که از شکستنِ رابطه‌ی فیزیکیِ بینشان وحشت داشت. چارلز به چشم‌های اریک نگاه کرد و در حالی که نفس کم آورده بود زمزمه کرد:

\- اریک.. گوش کن.. می‌دونم که مستی. اشکالی نداره، فقط --

اریک قاطعانه و با صدایی محکم گفت:

\- من مست نیستم.

انگشت شستش را به نرمی روی گونه‌ی چارلز کشید. چارلز کمی سرش را چرخاند و سعی کرد انگشت اریک را از روی صورتش کنار بکشد.

\- این دقیقاً شبیه چیزیه که یه آدم مست می‌گه. اریک، فقط خودت رو آروم کن. نمی‌خوای که از چیزی پشیمون بشی، می‌خوای؟

\- بهت که گفتم؛ من مست نیستم. خودت بیا حافظه‌م رو چک کن. من تقریباً دو هفته است که هیچی نخوردم، قسم می‌خورم.

اریک منتظر چارلز ماند. چارلز به او نگاهی انداخت و سپس ذهنش را جستجو کرد.

حق با او بود. چارلز حتی بدون گشتن در حافظه‌ی اریک هم می‌توانست بگوید که او دروغ نمی‌گفت، نه با آن چشم‌ها.

چارلز نگاهش را از اریک دزدید و لب‌هایش را خیس کرد. ناگهان احساس می‌کرد از درون می‌جوشد.

\- این کار درستی نیست.

اریک جلوتر آمد و روبه‌روی چارلز نشست. صورت او را با هر دو دستش گرفت، سرش را کمی بالا آورد و وادارش که به چشم‌هایش نگاه کند.

\- ازش بدت اومد؟

چارلز جوابی نداد، فقط به او خیره ماند و سعی کرد کنترلش را از دست ندهد. اریک به جلو خم شدو چشم چارلز را بوسید، سپس بوسه‌ای نرم روی گونه‌اش، و در آخر گوشه‌ی لب بالایی‌اش، تقریباً روی پوست چارلز را بوسید. بین هر بوسه مکثی می‌کرد، به عقب برمی‌گشت، نگاهی به چارلز می‌انداخت، و حالت چهره‌اش را بررسی می‌کرد. انگار که در حال پرو کردن چند دست لباس بود و نظر چارلز را در مورد هر کدام از آن‌ها می‌پرسید. چارلز بعد از هر بوسه اندکی می‌لرزید و از درون داغ و داغ‌تر می‌شد. اریک، بدون انتظار پاسخی از چارلز، دوباره پرسید:

\- بهت حس خوبی می‌ده؟

چارلز نفس عمیقی کشید و چیزی نگفت. اریک به جلو خم شد و لب‌های چارلز را بوسید.

\- پس کار اشتباهی نیست.

کمی عقب رفت تا به چشم‌های چارلز نگاه کند.

\- می‌دونی که می‌تونی هر موقع دلت خواست جلوم رو بگیری.

اوه. بله. چارلز واقعاً می‌توانست چنین کاری بکند. آیا راه‌اندازیِ مجدد ذهنش، باعث خرابیِ آن شده بود؟ نه، مطمئناً نه. چارلز می‌دانست چرا سعی نکرد تا جلوی اریک را بگیرد، فقط آن دلیل را نادیده گرفته بود. و از این بابت مطمئن بود که هنوز هم قصد ندارد جلوی او را بگیرد. چارلز از خودش تعجب کرد. تمام این افکار باعث شد شک کند که شاید او بود که مست بود.

اریک دوباره شروع به بوسیدنش کرد و از دهانِ نیمه‌باز چارلز استفاده‌ی لازم را برد. انگشتانش را به پشت گردن چارلز حرکت داد و انگشت‌های شستش را روی گونه‌های او باقی گذاشت. با احتیاط، پای راستش را در طرف دیگر بدن چارلز قرار داد و به طور کامل روی او خیمه زد. هیچ اجباری در کار نبود. اریک حتی ذره‌ای هم از قدرتش استفاده نمی‌کرد. چارلز آزاد و در عین حال مأیوسانه در بند بود.

چارلز چشم‌هایش را بست و دست‌هایش را از شانه‌های اریک به پایین انداخت و به لبه‌ی سنگیِ پله چنگ زد. سعی کرد همان‌طور که زبان اریک در حال گشت و گذار در داخل دهانش بود، واکنش‌های بدنش را کنترل کند. بوسه‌های اریک نرم، پرحرارت و مشتاقانه بودند و باعث می‌شدند چارلز هم احساس امنیت و هم ناامنی بکند. حس می‌کرد مانند فلزی که تحت تأثیر قدرت‌های چارلز ذوب شده باشد، در حال روان شدن زیر بدن او بود. و بعد از اینکه کمی گذشت، متوجه شد که بوسه‌های اریک را یکی در میان جواب می‌دهد. نفس‌های اریک سنگین‌تر و سریع‌تر شدند؛ انگار که از همکاریِ چارلز با او خشنود شده باشد. چارلز می‌توانست قسم بخورد که لبخندی را در حال آمدن و رفتن بین بوسه‌ها حس می‌کرد.

چند دقیقه بعد، چارلز بین چشم‌هایش را کمی باز کرد و سعی کرد از آن فاصله‌ی کم، روی چهره‌ی اریک تمرکز کند. چشم‌های او بسته بودند و به نظر می‌رسید حواسش سخت متوجه‌ی بوسه‌ها باشد. چارلز تمرکز کرد که چندان کار آسانی نبود و با اینکه می‌دانست از این کارش پشیمان می‌شود، با کنجکاوی وارد ذهن اریک شد.

..

بعد از اینکه در معرض تمام آن.. تصاویر قرار گرفت، شوکه، ناله‌ای عمیق کرد که در دهان اریک جا گرفت و توسط او بلیعده شد. اریک بوسه را قطع کرد و با نگاهی متعجب عقب کشید، در حالی که همچنان توسط چند رشته از بزاق با او متصل بود.

\- چی بود اون؟!

چارلز نفس‌نفس می‌زد و تقریباً به هرجایی نگاه می‌کرد به جز اریک.

\- واقعاً ذهن کثیفی توی اونجا داری.

نیم‌لبخندی روی دهان اریک ظاهر شد. چرخید و نگاهی به شلوار چارلز انداخت که نسبت به حالت عادی، کمی برجسته‌تر شده بود. اریک برگشت، و در حالی که پوزخند می‌زد به چهره‌ی سرخ‌شده‌ی چارلز خیره شد.

\- تو هم همین‌طور!


End file.
